President of the Republic of Blumounte
The President of the Republic of Blumounte (PRB) serves as the head-of-government for the Republic, and is the head of the executive branch. In addition, the president has the power of commander-in-chief, and appoints all officers of the Republic. Article II of the Constitution establishes the executive branch, including the presidency. The requirements for office include that a person be between the ages of twenty and forty-five and a citizen of the Republic for the past fifteen years, or a citizen at the time of adoption. Currently, four people are eligible for election to the Presidency. All of them are also included within the line of succession in case of the president's death. Powers and Duties Official Duties: Article II of the Constitution states: "The President shall act as Commander in Chief of the Defense Corps, and shall, with the consent of such, be authorized to command the Militias within the Republic. He or she may issue pardons for those convicted of crimes. The President may issue executive warrants for the search and seizure of property, and for the capture of persons." "The President shall be authorized to enter into treaties with other states, with the advice and consent of the Assembly, and may appoint all officers of the Republic. The President may grant personal and hereditary Titles of Award." According to this, the President's official powers and duties are as follows. * To act in the capacity of Commander in Chief of the Defense Corps, and in cases of voluntary federalization, the militias of the Republic. * To issue pardons to criminals convicted of crimes. * To issue executive warrants, for the search and seizure of property, and the capture of persons. * To conduct diplomatic relations * To appoint the Officers of the Republic, including Cabinet members, ambassadors, directors of executive agencies, foreign-service officers, and officers of the Defense Corps. * To grant Titles of Award Additional Duties The President may serve in other capacities within the government, including within the Defense Corps, in the intelligence services, or in any other capacity that does not compromise their executive duties. Cabinet The Cabinet of the President are the administrative heads of the cabinet-level executive departments. They are predominantly responsible for the bureaucratic functioning of the government. * Chief of Staff * National Defense Advisor * National Counsel * Secretary of State and Foreign Relations * Secretary of the Treasury * Secretary of Defense * Secretary of National Lands * Secretary of Agriculture * Secretary of Public Health * Secretary of Affordable Housing * Secretary of Education * Secretary of Social and Economic Justice * Secretary of National Security * Attorney General * Surgeon General Succession The line of succession for the Presidency is as follows: # The President # The Vice President # The Speaker of the Assembly # The Chief of Staff # Secretary of State and Foreign Relations # Secretary of Defense # Secretary of National Security # Secretary of the Treasury # Secretary of National Lands # Secretary of Social and Economic Justice # Secretary of Affordable Housing # Secretary of Education